Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt
by Reonar
Summary: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter. (complete)
1. Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt 1

Titel: Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ...

Teil: 1?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Weiß Kreuz liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: PG-14

Warnungen: angst, darkfic, death, lemon, lime, silly

Kommentar: johoo -.y

Zur Geschichte: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter .

Pairing: lasset euch überraschen - 

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

#bla bla# Schuldig Telepatie

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... Rat mal wer zum essen kommt I – Yohji ...

Aya kam ins Wohnzimmer geschlurft. Er sah wie immer blass und müde aus. Ken saß auf der Couch und futterte irgendwas vor sich her. Aya musterte ihn von hinten und langsam kam er näher. Seine Augen schienen zu leuchten. Er beugte sich über die Lehne und schnupperte an Kens Hals - merkte wie sich sein Hunger meldete, als dieser sich umdrehte und Omi ansprach, der am Computer saß. „Und schon was gefunden ?"

Aya riss die Augen auf, wurde auf einmal ganz grün im Gesicht und rannte aus dem Zimmer, wobei er beinahe Yohji über den Haufen rannte. „Was ist dem mit dem los ?" ,fragte er die beiden anderen und wollte sich neben Ken setzten. Der drehte sich zu Yohji um. „Keine Ahnung." Noch ehe Ken zuende gesprochen hatte, hatte Yohji die Augen verdreht, die Couch verfehlt und lag nun bewusstlos am Boden. Ken sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was ist den Heute nur mit allen los ?" Omi drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte eine Wäscheklammer auf der Nase. „Weiss nicht, liegt vielleicht an der Knoblauchmenge, die du in dein Essen getan hast !" Ken schnaubte und futterte weiter.

Irgendwann kam Yohji wieder zu sich. „Oh man ... Ken ... willst du uns umbringen ? Mach das bei Schwarz, nicht mit uns !" Omi lachte. „Ken ist nicht mehr da !" Yohji setzte sich auf und seufzte. „Oh !" Er erhob sich und ging nach oben, wo er in Aya hineinrannte. „Oh ... gomen ... äh ? ... Aya ? ... was ... ?" Der Rotschopf schnupperte an seinem Hals und lächelte. "A – yaaa !" Yohji stöhnte auf, als der andere eine Hand in seine Hose gleiten ließ. Der Rotschopf drängte Yohji in dessen Zimmer und donnerte die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Dann schob er Yohji aufs Bett, begann ihn und sich auszuziehen. Yohji ließ seinen Blick über Ayas makellosen, blassen Körper wandern. „Aya ... was ... ?" Doch bevor er die Frage zuende stellen konnte verschloss Aya Yohjis Mund mit dem seinen. „Halt die Klappe !" Dann ließ er sich zwischen Yohjis Beine sinken und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Glied. „Gott ... !" Yohji krallte sich ins Laken und hob seine Hüfte dem anderen entgegen. Aya lächelte und legte leicht seine Lippen um die Spitze des Gliedes. Yohji stöhnte heiser auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und presste den Kopf in die Matratze. Langsam ... für Yohjis Geschmack zu langsam ... begann Aya seine Zunge kreisen zu lassen, machte ab und an leichte saugende Bewegungen. Yohji warf den Kopf hin und her und versuchte in Ayas Mund zu stoßen. „Aya ... bitte ... !" Doch der Rotschopf zeigte keinerlei Erbamen. Dann riss Yohji die Augen wieder auf, als er einen Finger in sich dringen spürte. „Ahh ... !" Er atmete schwer und war viel zu erregt, um sich zu verspannen. Aus lustverschleierten Augen sah er auf Aya herab und bettelte er solle ihn doch endlich erlösen. Doch der Weiß Leader hatte ja gar nicht vor ihn so schnell kommen zu lassen. Er begann ihn stattdessen zu weiten, indem er nach und nach zwei weitere Finger in ihn schob und dann zu spreizen begann. Yohji konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Seine gesamte Welt drehte sich um diesen Heißen Punkt in seiner Leistengegend. Dann spürte er, wie Aya seine Finger zurückzog, sich auf ihn legte und dafür etwas anderes, größeres den Platz der Finger einnahm. Yohji schlang die schlanken Beine um Ayas Hüfte, presste seine Fersen in dessen Hintern und drängte ihn so dichter an seinen erhitzten Körper. Dann fühlte er Ayas Lippen auf den seinen, wie sie langsam über die Wange zu seinem Hals wanderten. Als nächstes spürte er nur noch, wie Aya sich zu Bewegen begann. Den Biss in seine Halsschlagader, das der Rotschopf sein Blut trank. Das der sich seine Schlagader anritzte und das Blut Yohji zu trinken gab, merkte Yohji gar nicht mehr.

Yohji öffnete die Augen und stöhnte leise. Sein Kopf brummte, er hatte einen komischen, metallischen, süßen Geschmack im Mund. Er hörte den Herzschlag der anderen beiden, die im Haus verteilt waren. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und sah in Ayas geöffnete Augen. Blut klebte an dessen spitzen Zähnen. Yohji schloss die Augen. Moment ... Herzschläge ... Blut … Aya ... Blut ... spitze Zähne … Blut … Aya … was wollten ihm seine Gedanken hier eigentlich kundtun ? Dann riss er die Augen auf und rutschte von Aya weg, landete unsanft auf dem Fußboden und robbte auf dem Hintern an die Wand. „Was ... du ... bist ... Gott ... das ... !" Aya rollte sich auf den Bauch und sah Yohji hinterher. Er leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen und lächelte. „Vampir ... ich ... Vampir ... hat nichts damit zu tun ... ist wirklich !" ,beantwortete er Yohjis fragen und lächelte immer noch. Yohji prüfte hektisch seinen Puls und begann seinen Hals abzutasten, stand auf und rannte zum Spiegel, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Moment ... er sah sich nicht ... Yohji rieb sich über die Augen. Dann stand Aya hinter ihm ... er konnte ihn sehen ... er legte ihm die Arme um die Hüfte und küsste die Stelle, wo er vorher zugebissen hatte. „Trink von mir ... das wird deinen Hunger stillen !" Yohji tastete seine Zähne ab. Am liebsten hätte er angefangen zu heulen. „Warum ?" Aya verschloss Yohjis Lippen mit den seinen. „Weil ich Hunger hatte ! Omi ist zu jung ... und Ken hat zuviel Knoblauch intus ... und du bist mir direkt in die Arme gerannt !" Yohji verzog das Gesicht, doch dann spürte er den leichten Hunger und Aya legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, damit Yohji besser ran kam. Zögernd versenkte er seine Zähne in Ayas Hals und trank genauso zögerlich, dann jedoch intensiver. Dann löste Aya den anderen von sich und deutete auf den Spiegel. „Wir unterscheiden uns nicht mehr von den Menschen ! Kein Weihwasser, keine Sonne, kein Holzpflock, noch irgend etwas anderes kann uns was anhaben !" Yohji sah in den Spiegel und nun konnte er sich auch wieder sehen. „Nichts ?" Aya lächelte. „Nichts ... außer andere Vampire ... wenn sie unsere Köpfe von unserem Körper trennen und ihn zu Brei verarbeiten. Unser restlicher Körper muss verbrannt werden, was etwa 1 Jahr lang dauert und wenn wir vor dem einem Jahr unseren Kopf wieder haben, regenerieren wir uns ! Hunger bekommen wir nur einmal im Monat ... normales Essen wir unverdaut ausgeschieden !" Yohji verzog das Gesicht. „Danke Aya ! Der Wunsch meines Lebens !" Der Rotschopf lächelte und knabberte an Yohjis Hals. „Es hat auch seine Vorteile !" Der andere schaute skeptisch. „Wir sind stärker ... schwarz nicht !" Nun lächelte Yohji zufrieden. „Wir sollten Ken vom Knoblauch abbringen, das hält ja keiner aus ! Sag mal, reagieren wir auch nicht auf Knoblauch ?" ,meinte Yohji und Aya lächelte. „Nein ... nur das war zuviel heute ! Und ich bin ganz deiner Meinung !" Damit zog er Yohji zurück zum Bett und kuschelte sich mit ihm darauf zusammen.

Am Abend sah sich Ken verzweifelt nach seinem Essen um. „Ey ... wo ist mein Essen ?" Aya stand in der Tür. „Knoblauch ist ungesund !" Yohji lehnte sich von hinten an ihn und grinste gegen seine Schulter. /Fragt sich nur für wen / Ken sah ihn entgeistert an. „Bist du irre ?" Aya lachte. „Wollte ich dich auch fragen ! das war nen kilobeutel Knoblauch, da ist grad mal die hälfte noch da !" Ken zuckte mit den Schultern und trollte sich seufzend aus der Küche. Yohji lachte und knabberte an Ayas Hals. „Zeigst du mir in einem Monat, wie es funktioniert ?" Aya nickte und sah Ken hinterher und leckte sich über die Lippen.

so, das war der erste Teil von „Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ..." hoffe es hat euch gefallen


	2. Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt 2

Titel: Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ...

Teil: 2?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Weiß Kreuz liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: PG-14

Warnungen: angst, darkfic, death, lemon, lime, silly

Kommentar: johoo -.y

Zur Geschichte: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter .

Pairing: lasset euch überraschen - 

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

#bla bla# Schuldig Telepatie

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... Rat mal wer zum essen kommt II – Ken ...

Ken beobachtete seid einem Monat mit Omi zusammen, wie Yohji und Aya intimer geworden waren.

Sie bemerkten auch, das Yohji auch weniger zu essen schien und machten sich automatisch sorgen. Jedoch wenn sie ihn darauf ansprachen wunk er nur ab und meinte sie sollen ihn in ruhe lassen.

Und noch etwas fiel Ken auf. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder sein Essen mit dem vielen Knoblauch machte, machten beide einen Riesen Aufstand und seid einer Woche bedrohten sie ihn sogar, sie würden seinem heiß geliebten Fußball foltern, sollte er noch mal eine Knoblauch Knolle ins Haus bringen. Omi hat das alles sehr lustig gefunden und sich auf dem Boden gekugelt vor lachen, als Ken sich auf seinen Ball geworfen hatte und Aya schon sein Katana in der Hand hatte, um die Drohung zu untermalen.

Yohji saß auf Ayas Bett und quengelte. „Aya, ich fühl mich komisch ! Nach jedem Auftrag renn ich zum Kühli und wenn ich reingesehen hab, ist die nächste Station das Klo !" Aya sah auf und lachte leise. „Du bekommst Hunger !" Yohji jammerte weiter. „Aber ich trinke doch immer von dir !" Doch der Rotschopf rieb sich über die Schläfe. „Yohji, du brauchst selbst jemanden, an dem du dich Satttrinken kannst ... die Nährstoffe aus meinem Blut sind so gut wie verbraucht !" Yohji überlegte einen Moment und verstand dann. „Oh ... !" Aya nickte und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. „Aya ... ?" Der sah genervt auf. „Was ?" Yohji sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Was machen wir dagegen ?" Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Jemanden suchen und aussaufen !" Yohji sah gequält zu, wie Aya sich wieder in sein Buch vertiefte. „Und wann ?" Der Rotschopf knallte das Buch zu und donnerte es auf den Nachttisch. „Nerv nicht !" Er atmete tief durch. „Wenn es günstig ist !" Yohji ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen und biss ins Kissen. „Ich hab aber Hunger !" ,kam es gedämpft von ihm. „Dann mach dir nen Erdnussbuttertoast !" Yohji würgte. „Bwääähhh ... Aya du bist ein Arsch !" Doch der ging grinsend raus. „Ayaaaa !" ,wehte ihm nur noch hinterher.

Yohji war seitdem recht mürrisch und nörgelte nur noch herum. Als sie in der Nacht von ihrem Auftrag zurück kamen, verzog er sich in sein Zimmer und Aya blieb noch im Wohnzimmer und schien zu lesen. Jedoch beobachtete er Ken, der sich noch vor die glotze gehangen hatte. Doch auch der Fußballfan ging irgendwann nach oben um ins Bett zu gehen. Aya schien weiter zu lesen, doch als Ken die Treppe halb erklommen hatte stand Aya auf und legte sein Buch lautlos beiseite. Er folgte dem jüngeren lautlos die Treppe hinauf und war oben auf dem verdunkelten Flur nicht mehr zu sehen. Ken richteten sich die Nackenhaare auf und er sah sich um, konnte jedoch nichts sehen. Er zuckte die Schultern und ging weiter, als neben ihn plötzlich Yohjis Zimmertür aufging und er in das Zimmer gedrängt wurde. „Was zum ... ?" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Ayas Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund. Yohji öffnete die Augen und sah die beiden verwundert an. „Was ist den los ?" Aya lächelte und schob den sich wehrenden Ken zum Bett. „Essenszeit !" ,wisperte Aya. Ken weitete die Augen und Yohji leckte sich über die Lippen. „Hm ... und sogar ohne Knoblauch !" Aya nickte und Ken fing an zu zappeln. „Aber vorlaut !" ,meinte der Rothaarige.

Yohji setzte sich auf und kam übers Bett gekrabbelt und fingerte an Kens Hose herum, der versuchte sich aus Ayas Griff zu lösen, doch der Rotschopf begann sanft an seinem Nacken zu knabbern. Kens Nackenhaare stellten sich wieder auf, doch dieses mal, weil es ihn erregte. Das Yohji gerade in seiner Hose herumfummelte machte das ganze auch nicht besser ... eher noch erregender. Yohji zieht ihm dann ganz die Hose aus. Er selbst hatte nichts an und Aya zog Ken dessen Hemd aus. Dann zieht Yohji Ken ins Bett und beginnt ihn sanft zu küssen und dessen Bauch zu streicheln, während Aya sich die Sachen auszieht und ebenso dazu kommt.

Yohji und Aya begannen Ken nun zärtlich zu verwöhnen und als dieser im gleichen zustand wie Yohji es vor einem Monat gewesen war, bissen beide zu.

Als Ken die Augen öffnete brummte sein Schädel. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte verschlafen an die Decke. „Mann war das nen Traum !" Nur langsam sickerte in seinem Gehirn durch, dass das gar nicht seine decke war, wo er eigentlich Poster hingen hatte. Und dann waren da die beiden Wärmequellen neben sich, die auf einmal näher rutschten und die Arme um ihn legten. Ken schreckte auf und wollte schreien, doch Aya drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze und Yohji hielt ihm den Mund zu. Ken zappelte, bis er Aya über sich sah, dessen Augen glühten und Eckzähne bedrohlich lang und scharf waren. Ken riss die Augen auf und hielt still. Yohji schnurrte leise an seinem Ohr. „War ich auch so hysterisch ?" Aya lachte. „Du hast dir den Arsch geprellt und hast beinahe heulend vorm Spiegel gestanden !" Yohji schmollte. „So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wieder wissen !" Kens Augen huschten vom einem zum anderen und dann schluckte er hart. Er bekam Hunger und Ayas Schlagader war auf einmal so verlockend. Der Rotschopf bemerkte das und lächelte, riss sich die Ader auf und beugte sich zu Ken hinab. „Trink ! Du bist jetzt einer von uns !" Ken weitete wieder die Augen, doch der Drang zu trinken wurde stärker und so legte er die Lippen um die Wunde. Er trank gierig und nach einer weile löste sich Aya und lächelte. Dann erklärte er Ken das gleiche was er Yohji am Anfang erzählt hatte. „Und ist es so schlimm ?" ,fragte Aya. Yohji schüttelte den Kopf und räkelte sich in seinem Bett. Ken schüttelte nur zögernd den Kopf. „Und was sagen wir Omi ?" Yohji sah zu Aya. „Erst mal gar nichts !" Beide nickten und kuschelten sich wieder ins Bett. Aya lächelte auf beide herab und legte sich wieder dazu.

sooo ... das war der zweite Teil von ‚Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt ...' wer wissen will wer als nächstes dranne ist, wird schön weiterlesen müssen ... muahahaha ...


	3. Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt 3

Titel: Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ...

Teil: 3?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Weiß Kreuz liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: PG-14

Warnungen: angst, darkfic, death, lemon, lime, silly

Kommentar: johoo -.y

Zur Geschichte: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter .

Pairing: lasset euch überraschen - 

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

#bla bla# Schuldig Telepatie

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... Rat mal wer zum essen kommt III - Crawford ...

Tja, nun sind sie zu dritt und der Hunger von dreien ist bekanntlich größer als der von einem und das Genörgel von Ken und Yohji ging Aya langsam auf den Nerv. „Verdammt ... haltet die Klappe und lasst mich in Ruhe ! Omi ist zu jung und der nächste Auftrag ist noch nicht da !" Yohji quengelte. „Aber wir haben Hunger !" Aya schnaubte verächtlich. „Ihr wisst nicht im geringsten, was Hunger ist ! Ich habe drei Monate nichts gegessen, bevor ich dich zu einem von uns gemacht habe !" ,meinte er mit einem Nicken auf Yohji. „ihr werdet euch beherrschen, denn je länger ihr es aushaltet, um so besser !" Yohji und Ken wollten aufbrausen. „Klappe ... oder ich überlege es mir nicht doch, meinen Entschluss rückgängig zu machen !" Daraufhin hielten beide die Klappe. „Wenn der nächste Auftrag eintrudelt, dürft ihr euch freuen ! Vorher lasst ihr eure Beißerchen schön bei euch !" Beide nickten und Aya widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

Omi war nun auf einmal um alle drei besorgt und suchte immer wieder nach Indizien dafür, was mit ihnen los war, doch seid Ken Aya und Yohji erzählt hatte, das sie sich um sie gesorgt hatten, waren die drei vorsichtiger, doch manchmal, besonders jetzt, wo sie Hunger bekamen wurden sie mürrischer.

Knappe zwei Wochen hatte sich Aya das Geheul von Ken und Yohji anhören müssen, bis die Nachricht kam, sie hätten einen neuen Auftrag. Omi sah Ken und Yohji zweifelnd an. „Du Aya ?" Der Rotschopf saß wie immer auf der Couch und las in einem Buch. „Was ?" Omi sah ihn von der Seite an. "Nehmen die beiden Drogen, oder haben die Sexentzug ?" Aya sah zu Omi und schüttelte dann grübelnd den Kopf. Das die drei nun das Bett teilten, hatte Omi bereits gemerkt, doch das überdrehte verhalten, welches die beiden nun an den Tag legten, ließ ihn sich wieder sorgen. „Was ist dann mit ihnen los ?" Aya zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung !" Omi gab es auf und beobachtete Ken und Yohji nur besorgt weiter.

... Zwei tage später ...

Aya, Ken, Yohji und Omi waren in Ayas Wagen unterwegs zu ihrem Auftrag und schwiegen. Ken und Yohji wirkten immer noch, als wenn Aya ihnen ne volle Dröhnung Drogen verpasst hätte. Aya knurrte nur leise. „Sitzt endlich stille !" Die beiden sahen ihn schmollend an und hibbelten dann doch weiter. Omi schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter auf die Strasse.

„Und du bist sicher, das Weiß nicht auftaucht ?" ,fragte Schuldig nun schon zum X-ten male und ging Crawford damit enorm auf den Keks. „Ja und wenn, würde es dich stören ?" Schuldig überlegte nicht lange und setzte sein grinsen auf. „Nee !" Crawford funkelte ihn an. „Dann halt deinen verdammten Schnabel !" Schuldig streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Nagi und Farf, die auf der Rückbank von Brads Wagen saßen, verdrehten die Augen. Hätte Brad sich nicht aufs Fahren konzentrieren müssen, hätte er Schuldig durchs Fenster gejagt, aber erstens musste er sich konzentrieren, zweitens war es der Schaden an seinem Wagen und drittens die Kraftanstrengung gar nicht wert. Schuldig schnaubte, da er Brads Gedanken gelesen hatte. „Da kann man ja fast meinen du kannst mich nicht leiden !" Crawford sah Schuldig von der Seite an. „Ach ... echt ? Tut mir das leid !" Schuldig sah ihn lächelnd an. „Wirklich ?" Brad lachte kurz auf. „Nein, nicht wirklich !" Schuldig schmollte nun schon wieder und Nagi grinste nur blöde vor sich hin.

Aya, Ken, Omi und Yohji musterten die andere Killergruppe vor sich und Schuldig sah Brad an. #Klar, sie kommen nicht !# Brad verdrehte die Augen. #Halt die Klappe !# Aya sah zu Yohji und Ken und seine Augen leuchteten leicht, als er zu Brad sah, dann nickte er leicht zu ihm und die beiden schienen zu verstehen. Sie grinsten breit und Schuldig drehte sich zu ihnen, weil er von Aya, Ken und Yohji keine Gedanken empfing und auch Brad war nervös, weil er keine Vision die drei betreffend hatte. Omi würde gleich angreifen, doch die anderen drei ... plötzlich griffen die drei an und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die alle überraschte. Brad hatte genau wie Schuldig und Farfarello Mühe sie sich vom Leib zu halten. Bei Omi und Nagi ging alles wie gewohnt.

Nach einer weile befahl Crawford den Rückzuck und Aya, Ken und Yohji sahen ihre Chance und sorgten dafür, das Crawford von den anderen Schwarz getrennt wurde. Das nahm dieser mit Besorgnis wahr, denn noch immer bekam er keinerlei Visionen. So auch nicht, das ihm Ken und Yohji auflauerten und niederschlugen.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, war das erste was er wahrnahm, das er nackt war, dann das seine Hände gefesselt waren. Zuletzt bemerkte er die drei Weiß, die ihn gefangen hatten. „Was soll der Scheiß ?" ,brauste der Amerikaner auf und Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Immer dasselbe !" Ken und Yohji streckten ihm die Zunge raus. Brad hob eine Braue. „Irgendwoher kenne ich das !" ,grübelte er laut. „Wer hat dich gefragt !" ,fuhren Ken und Yohji ihn an. Aya grinste nur. „Typisch Personal !" Brad nickte nur und die beiden anderen sahen schmollend vom einem zum anderen. Sie schnaubten und fingen dann fast synchron wieder an zu meckern. „Aya wir haben Hunger !" Brad fing an zu lachen. „Sag bloß die sind sogar zu dämlich um sich ne Stulle zuschmieren ?" Ayas Augen fingen an zu glühen und er grinste, wobei seine Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. „Nein, unser Essen war bis eben etwas abwesend gewesen !" Yohji und Ken lachten und Brad weitete die Augen. „Was ... seid ihr ?" Yohji und Ken sahen sich an und grinsten. „Hungrig !" Aya lachte und setzte sich auf Brads Bauch und strich gedankenverloren mit dem Finger über dessen Brust. „Weißt du ... du bist mal eine Beute, die reizt und dann lässt du dich so einfach fangen ... das war irgendwie langweilig ... daher dachten wir uns, wir genießen unser Essen ein wenig !" Ken und Yohji grinsten nur noch gierig vor sich her und als Aya sich von Brad erhob, stürzten sie sich schon fast auf ihn.

Brad wollte laut protestieren, als Ken ihm in den Schritt fasste, doch Yohji verschloss Brads Mund mit seinem. Aya lächelte, während er den beiden zusah, wie diese den Amerikaner erregten. Brad wollte sich wehren, doch als Ken sein Glied in den Mund nahm, gab er jeglichen Versuch auf und stöhnte hingebungsvoll. Aya zog Yohji zu sich und küsste ihn, ließ Ken so alleine mit Crawford spiele. Yohji grinste und schmiegte sich derweil an Aya.

Ken genoss das Spiel mit Brad, der ihnen immer mehr verfiel. Als Ken es schaffte Brad ein wimmern nach Erlösung zu entlocken, kamen auch Yohji und Aya wieder dazu. Ken wurde vom Rotschopf in Yohjis Arme geschoben, während er selbst genießend in den bereits geweiteten und unsagbar erregten Körper von Crawford drang und sich genießend zu bewegen begann. Brad weitete die Augen, als er drei Lippen paare an seinem Hals spürte. Jedoch die drei damit verbundenen Bisse bemerkte er nicht. Aya ließ wie bei den beiden anderen auch schon sein Blut auf Brads Lippen tropfen, der es herableckte und die Augen schloss.

Erst als Brad nicht mehr atmete und seine Brust sich nicht mehr hob und senkte, löste sich Aya von ihm. Yohji und Ken saugten auch den letzten tropfen Blut aus seinen Adern und kamen dann in Ayas Arme, schmiegten sich zufrieden hinein. „Na, der Hunger weg ?" Sie nickten beide. Yohji küsste Aya stürmisch und knurrte genießend. „Hm ... da ist wohl noch der Hunger auf etwas anderem nicht gestillt ... hm ?" Ken biss Aya in den Hals und trank genießend ein wenig. Der Rotschopf ließ sich zufrieden seufzend zurückfallen und löste den Kuss mit Yohji, nur um Ken zu küssen. Yohji wanderte mit seinen Lippen über Ayas Hals und dessen Brust herab. Sanft leckt er um den Bauchnabel herum und ließ seine Zunge kurz hineintauchen. Ayas Mund entfloh ein leises stöhnen und seine Hand krallte sich in's Laken, als Yohji sich über ihn kniete und sich auf Ayas Glied sinken ließ. Yohji lehnte sich genießend zurück und öffnete die Augen, als Ken sich umgedreht hatte und sein Glied in den Mund nahm. Aya schmunzelte und nahm Kens Glied in den Mund.

Keuchend erwachte Brad und sah direkt in die Augen von Aya, der ihn nur sanft anlächelte. Der Amerikaner riss die Augen auf und wollte aus dem Bett springen, doch von der anderen Seite legte Yohji die Arme um ihn und Ken lag auf ihm. „Was ... ?" Dann fiel ihm vom Abend zuvor alles wieder ein und er wollte Ken eine verpassen, doch Ayas Hand schnellte vor und hielt Brads Faust fest. „Du bist jetzt einer von uns, find dich mit ab oder stirb endgültig !" Brad sah ihn an und schluckte. „Wie einer von euch ?" Yohji grinste und machte Brad platz, schubste dann Ken von dem Amerikaner herunter. „Sieh mal in den Spiegel !" Brad sah den Playboy an, als hätte der ne Schraube locker. Dann stand er auf und sah in den Spiegel, nur sah er genauso wenig wie Yohji vor zwei Monaten. Nur die drei anderen, die ihn vom Bett her angrinsten. Aya stand auf und trat hinter Brad und lächelte. „Das meinten wir !" Hätte Aya ihn nicht gehalten, wäre Brad wahrscheinlich Bühnenreif in Ohnmacht gefallen, so schluckte er nur hart und sah dann an die andere Wand. „Okay ... und weiter ?" Aya lächelte. „Trink von mir !" Brad löste sich vom Rotschopf, sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Yohji trat hinter Aya und biss leicht in seinen Hals und beobachtete, wie das Blut hervorperlte. Langsam und genießend leckte er es herab und Brad schluckte. Warum roch das auf einmal so verführerisch ... und warum wollte er das jetzt auch machen. Brad biss sich auf die Lippen und merkte, das auch seine Zähne nun spitzer waren als vorher. Auch seine Brille brauchte er nicht mehr, konnte ohne Probleme das kleingedruckte auf dem Plakat auf der anderen Straßenseite lesen. Als Yohji nun die Schlagader wieder anritzte konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten und kam wieder in Ayas Arme. Yohji machte ihm lächelnd platz und legte sich wieder auf dem Bett ausgestreckt hin. Ken schmiegte sich an und beide sahen zu, wie Aya ihren bisherigen Feind im Arm hielt und dieser von ihm trank. Nach einer weile biss Aya in Brads Hals und glich den Verlust aus, dann löste er sich von ihm und deutete wieder auf den Spiegel. Brad sah verwirrt zu ihm, plötzlich war sein Spiegelbild wieder da. Aya lachte und erklärte ihm, wie es nun mit ihnen war. Und wie es weiter ging, wo Brad doch ihr Feind ... war !

So, das war der dritte Teil ... ja ja ... auch die schwarz Schnuffis kommen nicht drum rum ... wer wohl der nächste auf der Speisekarte ist und was für Pairings sich noch bilden ... hm ... ich werd's mir überlegen grin


	4. Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt 4

Titel: Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ...

Teil: 4?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Weiß Kreuz liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: PG-14

Warnungen: angst, darkfic, death, lemon, lime, silly

Kommentar: johoo -.y

Zur Geschichte: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter .

Pairing: lasset euch überraschen - 

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

#bla bla# Schuldig Telepatie

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... Rat mal wer zum essen kommt IV – Farfarello ...

Tja, wenn Aya gedacht hatte mit Ken und Yohji war es nervig, so hatte er nicht mit einen entnervten Crawford gerechnet, der kaum davon abzuhalten war Schuldig zu killen. /Wieso kam ich eigentlich auf die Idee, die drei am leben zu lassen ,ging es dem Rotschopf durch den Kopf, als Ken, Yohji und Brad sich mal wieder in die Wolle bekamen. Sie waren in einem Apartemont, welches Brad gemietet hatte, da Ken, Yohji und Aya schlecht zu Schwarz nach Hause gehen konnten und es nicht klug wäre Brad bei Weiß auftauchen zu lassen.

Und genau darum ging der Streit, den Ken und Yohji waren überzeugt, Farf würde es sicher nicht stören und Nagi und Schuldig würden es nicht mal raffen, wenn sie ihm die Wurst von der Stulle klauen würden.

Manchmal ging es einfach auch nur darum, das Yohji rauchte und dann erstickte vor lachen, weil Brad hinter seiner Zeitung vorlugte und meinte dass das Gesundheitsschädlich wäre.1 „Was kümmert's uns ? Wir sind tot !" Brad und er hatten dann noch weiter diskutiert, von wegen es würde stinken und dergleichen, bis es Aya zu bunt wurde. Er schmiss Yohji raus, der sich auf den Balkon trollte und Brad bekam seine Zeitung vor den Kopf geknallt. „Man ich dachte du bist erwachsen !" ,bekam er dann noch vom Rotschopf vorgehalten.

Ken war wohl am unkompliziertesten. Der saß den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher und sah Fußball, oder spielte im Park mit seinem Ball2. Also war er recht unkompliziert, bis es allerdings hieß, er hat Hunger.

Tja ja und da fing es an ... nun waren es drei Kerle, die ihm vorheulten sie würden sterben vor Hunger und die am besten nur noch an der Hundeleine ausgeführt wurden, weil sie sonst jeden, der ihnen über den Weg lief anbeißen würden. Was Ken und Yohji nicht wussten, bevor sie Brad zu einen von ihnen gemacht hatten, war das Aya zwischendurch jemanden ausgesaugt hatte, aber sterben lassen hat. Denn sonst hätte er nicht einen Monat durchgehalten, da beide von ihm tranken. Nun hatte Aya jedoch drei die von ihm tranken und so war er unbemerkt in drei Nächten auf Beutejagd gegangen und hatte seine drei Opfer ausgetrunken, um den Verlust auszugleichen. Tja, so war es nun mal, wenn er dafür sorgte, das seine ‚Kinder' 3 nicht verhungerten.

„Aya ?" Der Rotschopf sah die drei fragend an, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten. „Was ?" Brad sah ihn mit – vor der Brust – verschränkten Armen an und Ken kaute auf der Unterlippe. „Wir haben Hunger ! Das wir Brad vernascht haben, ist nun schon ein Monat her !" Yohji duckte sich unter der Kopfnuss weg, die der Amerikaner ihm verpassen wollte. „Tja ... ist nur die Frage wen wir nehmen !" ,meinte Aya. „Omi !" ,schlug Brad vor. „Ist zu Jung und Nagi auch !" Brad hob ne Braue. „Wieso ?" Aya seufzte. „Weil es mit ihnen schwierig ist, sie würden langsamer erwachsen werden !" Brad nickte. „Was ist mit Schuldig ?" Aya lachte. „Bei dem ist es das gleiche wie bei Omi und Nagi !" ,meinte Yohji und Ken, Aya und er grinsten blöde. „Da mögt ihr recht haben !" Alle vier fingen an zu lachen. „Farf !" Die drei Weiß verzogen das Gesicht. „Sicher das der noch keiner von uns ist ?" ,fragte Ken und sah zu Aya. Der Rotschopf nickte. „Na gut, dann der Irre !"

Brad war zum Unterschlupf von Schwarz zurück gefahren und direkt in Farf's Keller gestiegen. Dort hatte er den Ir(r)en losgemacht und hatte ihn mitgenommen. Auf die Fragereien von Schuldig hatte er nicht reagiert und das Schuldig nicht mehr Brads Gedanken lesen konnte hatte den etwas verwirrt. Farf war die ganze Zeit mehr oder weniger schweigend gefolgt. Als Brad Schuldig zusammenschiss, hatte er nur ein „Das verletzt Schu !" losgelassen und war in das Auto von Crawford eingestiegen. Der Amerikaner war ihm dann gefolgt und war dann losgefahren.

Das Farfarello die gesamte Zeit geschwiegen hatte, hatte Brad nicht gewundert, jedoch das er nicht sofort auf die drei Weiß los ist, fand er doch recht erstaunlich und das der Ire dann zum Bett gegangen ist und sich an Aya gekuschelt hatte, hatte Ken, Yohji und Brad den Kiefer herab klappen lassen. „Aya ?" ,brüllten Ken und Yohji los, doch der Rotschopf strich Farf nur leicht durchs Haar und lächelte. „Was ?" Die drei zeigten auf sie. "Wie … aber … du … und der … !" Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Nu macht euch mal nicht ins Hemd !" Ken, Yohji und Brad setzten sich erst mal und Farf grinste breit. „Er hat gesehen, wie ich zu einem Vampir gemacht worden bin ... vor knapp einem Jahr hat er mir geholfen meinen Schöpfer zu töten ! Seitdem ... kennen wir uns etwas ... genauer !" Farf lachte leise. „Das verletzte Gott !" Aya nickte. Das schienen die drei erst mal verdauen zu müssen. „Jay ließ mich von sich trinken, solange es nicht zuviel war !" Farf nickte wieder und Ken, Yohji und Brad sahen sich nur blöde an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.

Aya hatte Ken, Yohji und Brad Spazieren geschickt und ein wenig mit Farf geredet. Dieser hatte sich bereiterklärt, nun zu einem Vampir zu werden. „Das verletzt Gott bestimmt !" ,hatte er grinsend geantwortet. Aya hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und die Augen leicht verdreht. „Klar ! Wenn dich das freut ... immer !"

Jay schmiegte sich leicht an Aya und der begann den Iren langsam auszuziehen. „Und was ist wenn die drei wieder kommen ?" Aya lachte. „Das schlimmste was passieren könnte ist, das sie rückwärts wieder rausrennen !" Farf verzog das Gesicht. „Das verletzt mich !" Aya lachte leise und zog die Augenklappe von Farf's Gesicht. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes Auge, welches Aya immer wunderschön fand, doch außer ihm wusste keiner dass das Auge völlig gesund war und nur ne andere Farbe hatte. „Warum lässt du das ding nicht ab ?" Farf zuckte mit der Schulter. „Dein Auge sieht wunderschön aus !" Aya gab Farf einen sanften Kuss. Die Augen des Iren fixierten die Tür, wo Ken, Yohji und Brad standen. „Entweder ihr zieht euch aus und kommt mit her, oder ihr lauft noch zehn Runden !" Yohji und Brad weiteten die Augen und zogen sich schleunigst aus. Ken sah die beiden verwundert an. „Waschlappen !" Aya lachte und empfing Yohji mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Farf ließ alles bereitwillig mit sich machen und schien es sogar zu genießen.

Farf der einzigste, der ohne Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Tag aufwachte und auch bereitwillig von Aya trank, während Ken, Yohji und Brad noch geplättet von der vorangegangenen Nacht ... wie tot 4 in den Laken lagen und sich nicht rührten. Aya strich Farf sanft über die Wange. „Denk daran, es wird keiner Gebissen ... außer mich !" Der Ire nickte und Aya verpasste Ken und Yohji einen tritt, so das Beide aus dem Bett knallten und sich jammernd aufrichteten. „Klappe ! Wir müssen nach Hause !" Die drei zogen sich an und Yohji drehte sich noch mal zu Brad und Farf. „Und viel Spaß mit Schuldig !" Brad schmiss seinen Schuh nach ihm, doch die drei Weiß waren schon aus dem Zimmer und auf den Weg zum Koneko.

1 ... na der macht sich um Sachen sorgen ... tz ...

2 ... wie bekannt ist: wenn kleine Jungs spielen sind sie gesund und wenn große Jungs spielen, sind sie heiratsfähig ... eg

3 ... Aya hat bisher alle drei zu einem Vampir gemacht, außer die Opfer für zwischendurch. Daher wird er als ihr Vater gelten und als solcher hat er sorge zu tragen, das sie Blut bekamen. Und nicht selbst Jagen gingen, da so unkontrolliert Vampire entstehen würden -

tjahaa das war teil ... vier

komments sind erwünscht und dann grübel ich mal, wen ich als nächstes auf die Speisekarte setzt ... ne


	5. Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt 5

Titel: Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ...

Teil: 5?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Weiß Kreuz liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: PG-14

Warnungen: angst, darkfic, death, lemon, lime, silly

Kommentar: johoo -.y

Zur Geschichte: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter .

Pairing: lasset euch überraschen - 

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

#bla bla# Schuldig Telepatie

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... Rat mal wer zum essen kommt V – Nagi ...

Nagi saß an seinen vier Rechnern und suchte Informationen für ihren nächsten Auftrag. Schuldig stiefelte unruhig hinter ihm auf und ab. „Man Schuldig ... verpiss dich oder setz dich hin ! Ich versuche hier zu Arbeiten !" Doch der Deutsche reagierte gar nicht auf Nagi. „Wundert es dich nicht auch, das erst Brad so komisch war und nun auch noch Farf ständig mit ihm weg ist ! Und mit Weiß haben wir uns auch schon lange nicht mehr geprügelt !" Nagi verdrehte die Augen. „Es stört dich doch nur, das du nicht dein Kätzchen sehen und dir hinterher in deinem Zimmer einen Runterholen konntest !" Schuldig schnaubte. „Was geht das dich an ?" Nagi grinste auf den Bildschirm vor sich und tippte weiter. „Scheine ja doch recht gehabt zu haben, so wie du dich aufregst !" Schuldig schnauzte Nagi empört an, der sich seinen Discman schnappte und die Kopfhörer aufsetzte. Doch Schuldig ließ sich davon nicht beirren und sprach in Nagis Kopf weiter. Der hatte nach ner Weile die Nase voll und donnerte den Deutschen mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeit durch die Tür. „Lass mich in Ruhe !" Dann knallte die Tür zu.

„Verdammt noch mal, Crawford ... es interessiert mich nicht, was ihr macht, aber sorg dafür, das der Blödmann mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen lässt !" Brad saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und besah sich einige Papiere, während er mit einem Ohr Nagi zuhörte. „Es geht euch beide nichts an !" Nagi verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist mir doch egal ! Sorg einfach dafür das Schuldig mich in Ruhe lässt !" Brad nickte und Nagi ging wieder. Farf hatte unbemerkt von Nagi, in der Ecke, hinter der Tür, auf dem Sessel gesessen. Brad sah zu ihm und schmunzelte. „Schuldig lässt das echt keine Ruhe ... !" Farf nickte und grinste breit. „Treffen wir sie nach dem Auftrag ?" Brad nickte.

Schuldig saß schmollend auf der Rückbank von Brads Wagen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Nagi saß auf der anderen Seite und starrte nach vorne. Brad warf ab und an einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und seufzte. „Man ihr geht einem echt auf den Keks ! Das verletzt nicht Gott, sondern uns !" ,meinte Farf und schnaubte verächtlich. Brad nickte. „Wenn dir was nicht passt, kannst ja aussteigen und hinterher laufen !" ,erwiederte Schuldig kühl. Er hasste es, wenn man etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. „Wenn ihr nicht alle die Klappe haltet, dürft ihr alle Aussteigen und hinterher laufen !" ,schaltete sich Brad nun ein. „Und jetzt alle man klappe ... wir sind da !" Er parkte den Wagen vor dem Gebäude, wo sie ihren nächsten Auftrag ausführen würden.

Am morgen, nach ihrem Auftrag, weitete Brad seine Augen und knallte die Tür schleunigst hinter sich zu, da Nag und schuldig gerade vorbeikamen. Auf seinem Bett saßen Aya und Yohji. „Was zum Teufel macht ihr beide hier ?" ,fragte er flüsternd. Die beiden grinsten. „Dich besuchen !" Brad verdrehte die Augen. „Habt ihr nen Knall ?" Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. „Das fragst du echt, nachdem wir dich zu einem von uns gemacht haben ?" Brad schlug sich nur vor den Kopf. Yohji stieß Aya in die Seite. „Schau mal, der Kerl ist alt und kriegt keinen mehr hoch !" Aya prustete los und Brad sah Yohji empört an. „Wie bitte ?" Aya kugelte über das Laken und Yohji grinste. „Na ja ... Aya und ich liegen hier Nackt vor dir und du hast nicht mal ne Beule in der Hose !" Aya biss vor lachen ins Kopfkissen, um nicht zu laut zu sein und Brad starrte Yohji nur an. Dann schnappte er ihn sich und schlug mit dem zweiten Kissen auf ihn ein.

Nach einer weile hatten sie sich alle wieder beruhigt und nun lag Aya zwischen Brad und Yohji und kraulte beiden durchs Haar. „Wo ist eigentlich Ken ?" Yohji gähnte. „Bei Farf !" ,erwiederte der Rotschopf auf Brads frage. Draussen wurde es langsam Hell und Yohji ließ die Rollos herab. Sie schmusten noch eine weile, als die Tür plötzlich aufging und ein sehr verschlafen aussehender Nagi kam herein. Er schien selbst beim Laufen noch zu schlafen und kam zum Bett getapst. Yohji und Aya sahen Brad an. „Manchmal verwechselt er die Tür !" Yohji grinste als Nagi sich in seine Arme kuschelte. Einen Moment dauerte es, dann öffnete der Junge die Augen. „Brad ... seid wann benutzt du denn nen neues Aftershave ?" Der Junge blinzelte und riss die Augen auf. „Guten Morgen Schätzchen ... Brad liegt zwei Plätze weiter !" Aya biss sich auf die Hand, um nicht loszulachen und Brad hielt Nagi den Mund zu. „Klappe !" Nagi versuchte seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, doch es klappte nicht, so wurde er von Yohji festgehalten und Brad hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Was machen wir jetzt ?" Aya setzte sich auf und strich Nagi über die Wange. „Wir machen ihn zu einem von uns !" Seine Augen leuchteten und als er lächelte konnte Nagi seine Zähne sehen. Der Junge fing an zu zappeln und als auch noch Yohji und Brad das gleiche taten, wand er sich und schlug um sich. „Hol Farf und Ken !" ,wisperte der Rotschopf zu Brad und drehte sich dann um. „Nana ... wer wird sich denn so aufregen ... hm ?" Nagi riss die Augen auf, als Ayas Hand sich unter seinen Hosenbund, seiner Schlafanzug Hose schlich. Yohjis Hände wanderten über die Brust des kleinen und zogen ihm das Hemd aus. Aya entfernte Nagis Hose und beide drückten ihn in die Kissen, begannen ihn ausgiebig zu verwöhnen. Als Brad mit Ken und Farf hereingeschlichen kam, lag Nagi sich windend unter Aya und Yohji. Sein Blick war lustverschleiert und seine Atmung ging hektisch. Ken, Farf und Brad lächelten und kamen dann dazu.

Tja ... so kam es, das nun auch Nagi zum Vampir gemacht worden war. Er hatte am nächsten morgen erst rumgemault, aber als Brad meinte Schuldig könnte ihn nicht nerven, war die Welt schöner den je.

Aya, Ken und Yohji waren auch wieder unentdeckt aus dem Schwarzhaus gekommen ... oder doch nicht ?

so, das war nun teil 5

mal sehen wie es weiter geht ... hehe


	6. Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt 6

Titel: Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ...

Teil: 6?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Weiß Kreuz liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: PG-14

Warnungen: angst, darkfic, death, lemon, lime, silly

Kommentar: johoo -.y

Zur Geschichte: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter .

Pairing: lasset euch überraschen - 

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

#bla bla# Schuldig Telepatie

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... Rat mal wer zum essen kommt VI – Omi ...

Ein paar wachsame Augen folgten den drei Weiß, die gerade in ein Hotel gingen. Der Besitzer dieses Augenpaares saß auf einem Dach und spähte durch ein Fernglas. Er war Yohji, Ken und Aya gefolgt und hatte in einem Apartemont Brad Crawford, Nagi Naoe und Farfarello entdeckt. Omi schloss einen Moment die Augen und betete leise er möge unrecht haben, doch als er wieder durch das Fernglas spähte sah er, wie Aya, Yohji und Ken dieses Apartemont betraten. „Nein ... das kann ... darf nicht sein !" Er beobachtete, wie Ken sich zu Farfarello setzte, Nagi sich schmollend in eine Ecke verzog und Yohji und Aya sich zu Brad aufs Bett setzten. „Bitte nicht !"

Brad saß mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. „Wir werden beobachtet, verhaltet euch ganz normal !" Aya hob eine Braue und kam mit Yohji zu ihm. „Wer ?" Der Amerikaner legte den Arm um die Hüfte der beiden. „Euer kleiner !" Ken sah die beiden anderen an. „Omi ?" Brad nickte. "Oh ... oh ! Der ist uns sicher gefolgt !" Aya rieb sich übers Nasenbein. „Was machen wir jetzt ?" ,fragte Ken. „Etwas was unserem Rotschopf nicht gefällt !" ,erwiederte Brad. „Ihn genauso wie mich zu einem Vampir zu machen !" ,moserte Nagi rum. „Och Schnuckelchen, sag bloß es stört dich, das Schuschu nicht mehr in deinem Kopf rumkratzen kann ?" Nagi streckte Yohji die Zunge raus und zog sich sein Laptop auf den Schoss. Aya stand auf und drehte sich so um, das Omi seine Lippen lesen konnte. „Ken ... Yohji ... besorgt mal was zu essen !" Dann drehte er sich zur Tür um. „Schnappt euch Omi !" Ken stand auf und verließ mit Yohji den Raum. Brad legte von hinten einen Arm um Aya und zog ihn aufs Bett. „Tja, es kommt nicht immer so, wie man es gerne hätte !" Aya versenkte seinen Ellenbogen in Brads Bauch und schubste ihn aufs Bett, setzte sich dann auf seine Hüfte. „Halt die Klappe !" Er beugte sich herunter und küsste den Amerikaner verlangend.

Omi sah wie Yohji und Ken das Apartemont verließen und dann davon gingen. Dann richtete er das Fernglas wieder auf das Fenster, wo er gerade sah, wie Brad und Aya intimer wurden und die beiden anderen es nicht zu stören schien. Omi wurde leicht rot um die Nase und blickte zu Nagi. Der kleine hatte was an sich, was Omi schon immer fasziniert hatte. Es hatte ihm manchmal sogar Spaß gemacht, sich mit dem anderen Hacker zu messen. Der einzigste wahre Gegner in diesem Gebiet für ihn. Aya war immer kurz davor den Pc mit seinem Katana zu malträtieren und Yohji rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, weil er nervös wurde und Ken ... für Ken war der Computer uninteressant ... er war nicht Rund, war auch nicht aus Leder und wenn man gegentrat, nahm der Kasten es einem einfach übel.

„Hm ... Peepshow ? Omittchi, du hast das Popcorn vergessen !" Omi schreckte auf. „Y-yohji ?" Der Playboy saß neben Omi und grinste. „Und Kleenex !" Omi wirbelte herum. „K-ken ?" Yohji steckte sich eine Zigarette an. „Komm wir gehen zu den anderen !" Omi wich zurück. „Nein ! Ihr ... ihr habt Weiß verraten !" Ken trat näher. „Nein Omi, das haben wir nicht !" Yohji nahm einen tiefen Zug und seufzte dann. „Komm Omi !" Doch der drehte sich um und rannte auf die Dachtür zu, um zu verschwinden. Yohji schnalzte mit der Zunge und als Omi zurücksah, konnte er weder Ken noch Yohji sehen. Im nächsten Moment rannte er in etwas hinein, was ihn festhielt und auf den Boden presste. „Ganz ruhig Omi ... wir wollen dir nichts tun !" Omi sah erschrocken zu Yohji auf und riss die Augen auf, als er das glühen in den Augen und die Spitzen Zähne von den beiden sah. Dann war alles schwarz.

Als Omi die Augen wieder aufschlug, starrte er in die Gesichter von Yohji, Ken, Nagi, Brad, Farfarello und Aya. Erschrocken wich er ans Kopfende des Bettes und presste sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „W-was seid ihr ?" Aya lächelte und strich Brad über den Nacken. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich ?" Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt keine Vampire !" Die sechs anderen lachten vergnügt. „Komisch, du bist aber gerade mit sechs Vampiren in einem Bett !" Aya funkelte Yohji böse an. „Klappe ! Omi ... ich will es dir erklären !" Er setzte sich vor Omi hin und erzählte ihm, was in der Zeit seiner Erschaffung geschehen war. Omi nickte nur am Ende und sah die anderen fragend an. „Und ... was macht ihr jetzt mit mir ?" Aya lächelte und strich Omi durchs Haar. „Wir machen dich zu einem von uns !" Omi riss die Augen auf, doch bevor er etwas machen konnte begannen sie schon ihr übliches Spiel mit ihm.

„Also langsam wird das Bett zu eng !" ,protestierte Yohji und rieb sich den Hintern. Omi hatte ihn aus dem Bett gekickt und lag nun fluchend auf dem Boden. Omi hingegen streckte ihm die Zunge raus und lachte dann nur. „Ey ... ist Schuldig eigentlich auch schon einer ?" Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf und erzählten, wie sehr der deutsche doch darunter litt, das die anderen ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatten. Omi lachte nur noch mehr und beruhigte sich erst, nachdem sie schon lange zuhause waren.

so, das war teil 6 und der nächste auf der Speisekarte ist ja wohl klar oder ?


	7. Rat mal wer zum Essen kommt 7

Titel: Rat mal wer zum essen kommt ...

Teil: 7?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Weiß Kreuz liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: PG-14

Warnungen: angst, darkfic, death, lemon, lime, silly

Kommentar: johoo -.y

Zur Geschichte: Nun erfahren wir, warum Aya so kalt ist, ständig so blass aussieht und so mürrisch ist ... er hat Hunger ... muahahaha Blitze Donner Horrormusik Dunkelheit ... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt ... schlage ich vor ihr lest einfach selbst weiter .

Pairing: lasset euch überraschen - 

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

#bla bla# Schuldig Telepatie

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... Rat mal wer zum essen kommt VII - Schuldig ...

Schuldig verzweifelte langsam. Jetzt konnte er weder Weiß, noch die anderen drei seines Teams mehr lesen, oder in ihren Gedanken herumspielen. Ihm war langweilig und dass Nagi, Brad und Farf etwas vor ihm verheimlichten, machte ihn schier neugierig und das er nicht herausbekam, was, machte ihn Wahnsinnig.

Und dann noch das Geschehene in der Nacht zuvor. Er zweifelte langsam an Brads Verstand und den der beiden anderen.

Sie waren bei ihrem nächtlichem Auftrag auf Weiß gestoßen. Sie hatten sich eine Zeitlang gegenüber gestanden und dann hat Brad Weiß friedlich an sich vorbeigehen lassen. Nagi hatte ihn - Schuldig - aufgehalten, sich auf einen von ihnen - Weiß ... vorzugsweise Aya - zu stürzen. Eine Antwort auf die Frage wieso wartete er immer noch. Nagi und Farf machten sich nur Lustig über ihn. Ständig kam ein „Och ... armes Schuschu ... darf er nicht spielen ... ?" Selbst die Kopfschmerz Attacken brachten ihn nicht weiter. Die drei lachten ihn nur immer wieder aus.

Nun saß er wieder mal im Wohnzimmer und sah den dreien nach, wie sie verschwanden. Das Verfolgen hatte er aufgegeben, Brad hatte ihn immer entdeckt und nach Hause geschickt. /Blödes Orakel / Deprimiert holte er sich was zu futtern aus dem Kühli und hockte sich vor den Flimmerkasten.

Brad, Nagi und Farf waren währenddessen zum Koneko gefahren und beredeten gerade was sie nun mit Schuldig machen sollten und vor allem ... wie sie es anstellen sollten. „Niederschlagen und aussaugen !" ,meinte Omi. Ken und Yohji nickten zustimmend. Farf und Nagi nickten sehr heftig dazu und grinsten breit. Aya und Brad schüttelten den Kopf. „Das haben wir bei euch ja auch nicht gemacht !" Fünf Köpfe ruckten zu Aya herum. „Wir sind nicht Schuldig und nerven nicht so sehr wie er !" ,sprachen sie im Chor. Brad lachte belustigt und Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte ... Aya ... nur ein bisschen quälen ... !" Nagi sah ihn mit Hundeblick an. Farf, Omi, Yohji und Ken nickten heftig mit den Köpfen. Brad lachte wieder und Aya seufzte. „Sagt mal, habt ihr was gegen Schuldig ?" Die anderen sahen ihn vollkommen unschuldig an. „Nein Aya ... wie kommst du nur auf so was ?" Der Rotschopf klatschte sich vor den Kopf. „Wozu frag ich eigentlich ?" Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. „Also dürfen wir ?" Wieder dieser Welpenblick. „Also langsam bekomme ich echt mitleid mit ihm !" Dann zuckte der Rotschopf die Schultern. „Macht was ihr nicht lassen könnt ... aber lasst ihn ganz ! Kosten tun wir ihn später !" Alle außer Brad und Aya ... na ja gut alle außer Aya grinsten dämonisch und freuten sich schon darauf, das es dunkel werden würde. Omi, Yohji, Ken, Nagi und Farf begannen sofort Pläne zu schmieden, was sie alles anstellen würden. „Wir präparieren das Haus !" Nagi sah Omi an. „Welches Haus ?" Yohji nahm einen Zug seiner Zigarette. „Euers ! Ist eindeutig größer !" Nagi runzelte die Stirn. „Fällt ja auch gar nicht auf, wenn wir es präparieren und er daneben sitzt !" Ken zuckte die Schultern. „Dann lockt ihr ihn eben weg !"

Aya hatte sich ein Buch genommen und hörte den Pläne schmiedenden nur halb zu. Brad tat es ihm gleich, nur las er Zeitung. „Seid ihr bald fertig mit eurem Pläne schmieden ?" Omi nickte. „Klar, du musst nur noch Schuldig weglocken !" Brad lachte. „Und warum sollte ich es machen ?" Aya las weiter, antwortete dennoch. „Weil du ein Sadist bist, Schuldig eins auswischen möchtest und Hunger hast !" Brad griff in seine Tasche und zückte sein Handy. „Sag mal, wer von uns ist das Orakel ?" Aya las ungerührt weiter. „Um das zu wissen muss man weder Telepath noch ein Orakel sein !" Yohji nickte nur und lachte. „So genervt wie ihr in den letzten drei Monaten wart ... !" Nagi verzog das Gesicht. „Drei Monate ? Eher seid wir ihn kennen !" Die Weiß Jungs lachten nur gehässig. „Ruf endlich an !" ,nörgelte Nagi dann und Brad wählte die Nummer von ihrem Haus.

Schuldig hockte immer noch vor dem Fernseher. Um ihn herum stapelten sich leere Coladosen, Chipstüten, Pizzaschachteln und anderer Knabberkram. Er hatte sich ein paar Videos aus seinem Zimmer geholt und starrte lustlos auf den Bildschirm. Als das Telefon klingelte, reagierte er erst nicht. Erst als das Telefon zum 10. mal klingelte seufzte er und griff danach. „WAS ?" ,fragte er grantig. Schuldig ... wir haben geredet und wollen dir sagen was los ist ! Schuldig runzelte die Stirn. „Ach echt ... leck mich doch !" Dann knallte er den Hörer auf. /Idioten ... verarschen kann ich mich auch selber / Nach einer weile klingelte wieder das Telefon. Beweg deinen Hintern zum Blumenladen von Weiß ! Schuldig starrte den Hörer an und legte wieder auf. Er nahm erneut ab, als es klingelte. SOFORT SCHULDIG ! Der Deutsche seufzte. „Iss ja gut !" Er legte auf und zog sich an. Knappe 15 Minuten später fuhr er los.

Derweil waren Omi, Nagi, Farf, Ken und Yohji vom Koneko losgefahren. Sie sahen Schuldig auf halber Strecke, doch der sie nicht. Aya und Brad würden den Deutschen beschäftigen, bis sie fertig wären. Dann würde der Spaß anfangen können.

Im Haus von schwarz angekommen, begannen sie sofort Fenster und Türen zu präparieren. Nagi und Omi installierten die Lautsprecher, Kameras und Holoprojektoren. "Ken ... gib mal bitte die Schläuche für die Nebelpumpe !" Ken öffnete eine Kiste und reichte Yohji die gewünschten Schläuche. "Wenn wir damit fertig sind, holen wir Brad und Aya !" Ken nicke. Farf war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, seine Messer zu polieren.

Nachdem Omi und Nagi alles installiert hatte, schlossen sie sich in Farfs Keller ein, wo sie die Programme zusammen suchten und starteten. Ken und Yohji machten sich derweil auf den Weg zurück zum Koneko.

Aya und Brad hatten sich, nachdem die anderen losgefahren waren auf Schuldig vorbereitet. Aya saß genervt auf einem Stuhl im Wohnzimmer, wo Brad ihn gerade festband. "Bist du bald fertig ?" Brad schnaubte abfällig. „Mach es doch selber, wenn du meinst es besser zu können !" Aya trat Brad vors Schienbein. „Ihr wollt dem Karottenköpfchen verarschen, nicht ich ... also !" Brad knurrte, doch dann machte er weiter. Nach knapp 10 Minuten hatte er Aya verschnürt. „So und nun soll ich dir nen paar blaue Flecken verpassen !" Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Dann mach !" Brad begann Aya zu verhauen, damit sie Schuldig vor machen konnten, er hätte den Weiß Leader überwältigt und bräuchte einige Informationen von diesem.

Schuldig kam knapp 5 Minuten später am Koneko an und betrat den Laden auf der Suche nach jemanden. „BRAD ?" Der Amerikaner tauchte an der Treppe auf und nickte. „Komm mit !" Schuldig folgte seinem Leader und grinste wieder breit, als er Aya angeschlagen auf dem Stuhl gebunden sah. „Wo sind die anderen ?" Brad hockte sich auf einen Sessel. „Werden von Nagi und Farf beschäftigt !" Schuldig lächelte und hockte sich vor Aya. „Na Kätzchen ... wie geht's dir ?" Aya knurrte. „Leck mich !" Schuldig grinste noch breiter. „Darf ich wirklich ?" Brad verdrehte die Augen. „Wir brauchen ein paar Infos von ihm ... besorg sie mir !" Schuldig sah zu Brad und lachte. „Sag bloß dir verrät er nichts ?" Aya trat Schuldig gegen's Schienbein und knurrte. „Dir erst recht nicht !" Schuldig saß auf dem Hintern und hielt sein Schienbein. „Autsch ! Nich so grob Kätzchen !" Aya schnaubte. „Sei froh das ich nicht 10 cm weiter links und 10 höher rankam !" Brad biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht loszulachen. Schuldig schmollte. „Du bist ein ungezogenes Kätzchen !" Aya knurrte. „Heul doch !" Nun konnte Brad echt nicht mehr an sich halten und verschwand lachend nach draussen. Schuldig sah dem anderen echt angepisst hinterher und funkelte dann Aya an.

Brad kam zwei Stunden später wieder ins Zimmer. „Schuldig ... lass ihn und komm ! Nagi und Farf haben die anderen verloren ! Wir fahren zurück !" Schuldig hockte auf Ayas Schoss, der nun eine menge Wunden mehr hatte als vorher. „Och menno ... iss grad so schön !" Brad verdrehte die Augen, riss Schuldig von Aya herunter, zog seine Waffe und drückte ab. „Ahh ... !" Schuldig riss die Augen auf. „Sag mal spinnst du ? Das ... !" Brad schubste Schuldig aus dem Zimmer. „Ist unser Feind du Idiot !"

Er ging noch mal zurück und lockerte die Fesseln und rannte dann zu seinem Auto. Schuldig fuhr hinter ihm und dachte über das eben geschehene nach. „Der hat mein Kätzchen abgeknallt !"

Aya öffnete die Augen und fluchte. „Verdammter Idiot ... das nächste mal bitte nicht ins Herz !" Er schob einen Finger in sein Hemd und betrachtete das Loch darin. „Mein Lieblingshemd ... der Ammi wird dafür büßen !" Aya befreite sich von den Fesseln und kam an einem Spiegel beim vorbeigehen vorbei und betrachtete sein Gesicht. „Und die Karotte auch !" Dann waren sowohl er aus dem Haus, als auch die Wunden an seinem Körper verschwunden. Er stieg in sein Auto und fuhr hinter Brad und Schuldig her.

Die beiden hatten inzwischen das Haus von schwarz erreicht. Es brannte kein Licht und plötzlich tauchte ein Blutüberströmter Nagi vor ihnen auf. Schuldig riss die Augen auf und Brad fing den Jungen auf. „Da drinnen ... sie sind da drinnen !" Er erschlaffte in Brads Armen, der seine Waffe zückte und ins Haus stürmte. „Brad nein !" Schuldig wollte ihn aufhalten, doch dann waren Schüsse zu hören und dann Brads schrei. Darauf herrschte Stille.

Schuldig sah auf Nagi herab und blickte dann zum Haus. Er zog seine Waffe und ging zum Haus. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lugte hinein. Der Flur war dunkel und es konnte kaum was erkennen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich hinein und durchsuchte als erstes das Wohnzimmer.

Vor dem Haus parkte gerade Aya und kam zu Nagi, der grinsend aufstand. „Und ist er drinne ?" Der kleine nickte und hüpfte fröhlich neben Aya her. Sie benutzten die Luke auf der Rückseite des Hauses, um in den Keller zu kommen. Dort saßen Brad, Farf, Omi, Ken und Yohji und starrten auf die Monitore. Nagi hopste auf seinen Platz. „Ey ... nette Vorstellung Nagi !" Nagi verbeugte sich vor Yohji und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Auf dem Monitor bewegte sich Schuldig gerade durch's Wohnzimmer. Omi bedeutete Aya sich vor die Kamera zu stellen und Ken betätigte den Auslöser für die Holoprojektoren und Yohji schaltete die Rauchpumpe an. Vor Schuldig erschien ein übergroßer Aya, der den Deutschen anklagend ansah. „Mörder ... !" ,meinte der. Omi veränderte Ayas Stimme mit dem Computer. Schuldig wich schreiend zurück. „Brad hat dich doch erschossen !" Brad biss auf seine Hand, um nicht zu lachen, genau wie die anderen. Aya sah weiterhin ernst aus. „Du hast es nicht verhindert !" Schuldig hob seine Waffe und drückte ab, doch die Kugel konnte dem Hologramm nichts anhaben. „VERSCHWINDE !" Omi schaltete den Projektor aus. Yohji hatte bereits die Nebelpumpe ausgestellt. Aya lachte und hockte sich neben Yohji. „Der Nächste bitte !" Nagi stand auf und trat vor den Projektor. Omi nahm bereits auf und bearbeitete das Bild mit dem Computer. „Okay ... beweg dich nicht mehr ... klar ? Sonst passt das nicht !" Nagi nickte.

Schuldig hatte sich von seinem Schrecken erholt und schlich in die Küche, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, den Nagi schwebte über den Küchetisch. „Warum habt ihr es nicht verhindert ?" Schuldig blickte sich um. „Ich ... war nicht da !" Nagi deutete auf ihn. „Mörder !" Dann war er wieder verschwunden. Schuldig wich aus der Küche zurück. /Ich dreh durch ... oh man ... Farf müsste hier doch noch irgendwo sein / Er ging die Treppe hoch.

Derweil hatte Nagi mit Ken den Keller verlassen und hat sich und ihn in sein Zimmer schweben lassen. Dort nahm er seine Waffe und einen Schalldämpfer und schoss Ken mehrere Wunden. „Autsch ... !" Nagi verdrehte die Augen. „Depp wir sind tot !" Ken streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er beschmierte seine Bugnuks mit seinem Blut und grinste kurz. „Schwirr ab zu den anderen ... ich denke ich sterbe jetzt !" Nagi verschwand wieder durchs Fenster.

Ken riss die Tür auf und taumelte nach draussen. Schuldig wirbelte zu ihm herum und erstarrte. „Siberian ?" Ken sah Schuldig an, verzog das Gesicht und stürmte auf Schuldig zu. „STIRB !" Schuldig riss seine Waffe hoch und drückte mehrmals ab. Ken wurde zurück geschleudert und prallte gegen die Wand, wo er daran herabrutschte und auf dem boden liegen blieb. Schuldig starrte den Toten an und ging dann weiter. Als er sich wieder umdrehte war der Körper verschwunden. Nur das Blut klebte an der Wand. „Was zum ... ?" Er sah sich im Flur um, konnte Ken aber nirgends entdecken.

Denn der war schon wieder im Keller und rieb sich über die Wunden. „Man meine schönen Trainingsklamotten !" Das erinnerte Aya an etwas, der Brad tierisch eine knallte. „Du Blödmann ! Das war mein Lieblingshemd !" Alle außer Aya und Brad lachten. „Dann schieß ich dir das nächste mal die Eier ab !" Aya knurrte und setzte sich wieder. „Wer ist der nächste ?" Aya grinste. „Yohji und Brad ! Arrangiert es so, das sie sich gegenseitig gekillt haben ! Brads Kopf muss ab !" Der riss die Augen auf. „Spinnst du ?" Aya lachte. „Keine sorge, ich nähe ihn dir später wieder an !" Brad wehrte sich und zeterte herum, doch Aya zog sein Katana ab und trennte Brad den Kopf ab. Doch der verstummte nicht und zeterte weiter. Yohji hatte den Kopf aufgefangen, damit er nicht auf den Boden ditschte. Er hob ihn an und sah Brad ins Gesicht. „Halt die Klappe oder ich lass Ken mit dir Fußballspielen !" Brad verstummte und verzog den Mund. Sein Körper verschränkte die Arme und Omi und Nagi fingen an zu lachen. Farf leckte an einem seiner Messer. „Das verletzt Brad !" Ken klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Und macht Schuldig ne scheiß Angst !" Yohji klemmte sich Brad Kopf untern Arm und ging mit ihm, seinem Körper und Nagi in Brads Zimmer. Dort arrangierten sie alles perfekt. Es sah aus, als ob Brad Yohji erschossen und der ihn geköpft hatte. „Denk dran du hast geschrieen ! Also klappe und Augen weit auf !" Brad stöhnte. „Und ich darf nicht mal blinzeln ... ne ?" Yohji nickte. „Ey Nagi ... macht nen bisschen Action ... ich will schuldig auch noch eins reinwürgen !" Er grinste, auch wenn er wusste, das sein Gesicht noch mehr darunter litt. Nagi nickte und verschwand wieder. Jedoch ließ er knarrend die Zimmertür aufgehen.

Das weckte Schuldigs Aufmerksamkeit. Er ging zu dem Zimmer und trat ein. Er schreckte zurück, als er Yohji und Brad sah. Langsam näherte er sich und dann tauchte wieder der rauch auf und Brad blinzelte. „Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen ?" Schuldigs Augen wurden immer größer. „Mörder !" Sein Körper zeigte auf Schuldig. „Mörder !" Auch die Hologramme von Aya und Nagi, sowie von Ken erschienen. „Mörder !" ,ertönten alle vier Stimmen im Chor. Dann öffnete Yohji die Augen und richtete sich auf. „STIRB !" Er hob die Hand, wo er Brads Waffe hielt und zielte auf Schuldig, doch der bewegte sich schneller, drückte immer wieder auf alle fünf ab. Dann rannte er schreiend nach draussen und hielt erst an der Treppe an und atmete schwer. /Oh man dreh jetzt nur nicht durch ... nur nicht durchdrehen !"

Dann hörte er jemanden die Treppe runter fallen. Vor seinen Füßen landete Omi, aufgeschlitzt und mit aufgeschlagenen Kopf. Schuldig wich schreiend zurück. Er blickte nach oben. „Farf ?" Er ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf, wo er Farf sich umdrehen sah. Der Ir(r)e war mit den Darts von Omi bespickt und drehte sich zu Schuldig um. „Das Verletzt Gott !" Dann glühten seine Augen auf und er stürzte sich auf Schuldig. Der rannte aufschreiend wieder runter. Auf dem Flur tauchten Brad, Omi, Ken und Yohji auf, auf mit glühenden Augen. Sie kamen auf ihn zu. Er wirbelte herum und rannte weiter nach unten, doch dort kamen Nagi und Aya auf ihn zu. Er rannte an der Treppe entlang nach hinten in Richtung Arbeitszimmer von Brad. Die sieben rannten ihm hinterher und knurrten. „Bleib stehen !"

Aya nahm etwas und warf es zwischen Schuldigs Beine. Der schrie auf, als er zu Fall gebracht wurde und der Länge nach hinfiel. Seine Pistole schlidderte unter den Schrank. Dann warfen sich die Sieben Verfolger auf ihn.

Im nächsten Moment erklang ein langgezogenes „Cuut !"

Alle am Filmset liefen auf einmal durcheinander und man half den sieben auf die Beine und Schuldig allein lag ausgestreckt noch am Boden. „Man bin ich froh, dass das endlich im Kasten ist !" Auch ihm wurde aufgeholfen und der Regisseur meinte sie würden dann Feierabend machen. Die acht Darsteller, die Weiß und schwarz spielten verließen gemeinsam den Filmset. Draussen war es bereits dunkel und Schuldig blieb vor den anderen stehen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. „Man bin ich froh, dass das nur ein Film ist, da bekommt man ja echt Angst !" Als er das sagte, drehte er sich um und die sieben grinsten breit. „Wer sagt dass es nur ein Film ist ?" Die Augen der sieben fingen an zu glühen und als sie alle lachten, konnte man ihre Spitzen Zähne erkennen. Schuldig's Schrei hallte durch die Nacht.

Mit einem lauten Schrei saß der Deutsche plötzlich aufrecht im Bett und sah sich panisch um. „Boah nur ein Traum !" Er legte sich wieder hin und kuschelte sich an den Körper neben sich ... Moment ... Körper ... in seinem Bett ... sieben fremde Herzschläge ... sein Hintern schmerzte ... ein Alptraum ... sein Kopf dröhnte. Wieder saß er aufrecht im Bett und sah sich um. Rechts und Links von ihm lagen Nagi, Brad, Aya, Yohji, Omi, Ken und Farf friedlich aneinander gekuschelt da. Sie alle waren wach und grinsten ihn an. „Na ... schlecht geträumt ?" Aya lächelte. #Ob der merkt das er wirklich nen Vampir ist und das alles kein Traum war ?# Yohji grinste grottenbreit. Schuldig starrte den Playboy an, holte aus und verpasste ihm nen Kinnhaken. „Blödmann, was sollte das ?" Schuldig knurrte und tippte Yohji auf die Stirn. „Ich kann hören was ihr denkt !" Nagi knallte aus dem Bett. „Oh nein, bitte nicht ... !" Aya grinste. „Oh und Schuschus Rache wird grausam sein !" Dann sprang Schuldig auf und rannte zum Spiegel. Doch was er sah war nicht viel ... sich auf jedenfall erst mal gar nicht. „Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Die sieben anderen sahen zu ihm. „Was denn mit dem los ?" Aya kuschelte sich an Brad. „Ich denke er hat erfahren, das es wirklich kein Traum war !" Brad grinste breit.

Schuldig: am Laptop sitz und tipp Tja, so war das ... iss doch echt fieß was die mit mir angestellt haben ... oder findet ihr nicht ? vom Laptop gezerrt wird Hey was soll das ?

Yohji: für Schuldig weiterschreib liebe Leser und liebe Leserinnen ... was mein Schatz auch geschrieben haben mag ... es war in Wirklichkeit, mit Sicherheit nicht so grausam, wie er es geschrieben hat ! text überflieg ... na ja ... obwohl so ein ... zwei ... vielleicht auch drei Sachen mögen stimmen ... aber die letzten 400 Jahre hat er es wirklich nicht schwer gehabt ! Er durfte bei mir fummeln ... er durfte bei Aya fummeln ... bei Brad eher weniger und bei Nagi und Omi auch ... Ken ließ er die Finger weg ... denn Farf findet das gar nicht gut, wenn mein Schatz bei dem Fummeln würde ... und Farf ... ne ... im Grunde hat mein Schatz angst vor ihm ... jetzt wo wir alle so tolle selbstheiler sind macht es dem Irren ... oh Entschuldigung ... Iren viel Spaß uns zu verletzten ... und ausserdem hat mein Schatz nirgendwo anders zu Fummeln als bei mir !

Schuldig: Yohji Kopfnuss verpass

Yohji: kopfreib und böse zu Schu funkel Autsch ... iss doch wahr ! Aya besorgt uns jeden Monat genug zu trinken ... ja ja ... wozu gehen Menschen Blutspenden grins wo wir gerade beim Thema sind ... also ... manche von euch haben ja echt spitze Blutwerte, das ist echt vorzügliches Blut, aber andere ... was man da so alles schmeckt ... wir hatten mal ne Konserve, unsere beiden Nesthäkchen haben wir drei Wochen lang nicht mehr auf die Straße lassen können, die waren so blau ... und die vierte Woche haben sie die Bäder belagert ... man ... Leute ... Alkohol ist ungesund ! An Omi und Nagi denk Ihr werdet das merken, wenn euch zwei besoffene, Teenager Vampire über den Weg laufen ... also ... Finger weg vom Alkohol ! Na ja ... auf jeden Fall, hat mein Schuschu keinen Grund sich zu beschweren ! Er lebt länger, kann regelmäßig fummeln, wird verköstigt, bekommt keinen Sonnenbrand und krank wird er auch nicht ... wobei ... wir anderen meinen immer er war schon immer Krank im Kopf !

Schuldig: Yohji nen tritt gegen's Schienbein verpass Na also sag mal ... wie redest du über mich ? schnief schluchz wässrige Augen krieg Plüschtier schnapp und Flausch

Yohji: betreten zu Schu schau Also Leute, ich gehe mal meinen Schuschu trösten, sonst überschwemmt er wieder die ganze Bude ! Schuschus heul Attacken mein Wo er doch gar nicht schwimmen kann ! Ach ja fast vergessen hat ... sollte jemals wirklich einer dieses Buch - über unser entstehen - lesen ... wartet lieber auf die Version von mir und den anderen ... alles was in allen Bänden gleich drinne steht, könnte stimmen ! zu Schuldig geh und tröst

Buch: sich selber zuklapp und ins Regal flieg, wo irgendwo ... irgendwann ... irgendwer ... in diesem Regal mal auf es stoßen wird und es hoffentlich nicht lesen wird

Owari

Und wie fandet ihr es ? ich konnte mich nicht über das ende entscheiden, daher hab ich alle drei Möglichkeiten zusammen gepackt

1. Filmset

2. Traum

3. Buch

Vielleicht gibt es mal einen weiteren Teil dazu … ich überleg's mir


End file.
